Reunited
by laney08
Summary: Klaus wasn't always evil, before he loved a girl very much and would do anything for her but when her life was taken that pushed him over the edge and caused him to be the way he is but what happens when he meets a girl that reminds him of her. will he show his feelings or push them aside like he did in the past. Crap summary, better intro inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**Reunited **

_**They say Family isn't about sharing the same genetics, that's being related, Family is when you love someone to death, and you would do anything for them, you trust them, Take care of them, and in Return they do the same. It's the type of bond you hold together. That being a family means you are a part of something very wonderful. It means you will love and be loved for the rest of your life.**_

_Klaus wasn't always the big bad Original who had no heart or humanity left. So what lead him to become the person he is today? What destroyed his heart so much that made him give up his feeling and emotions? _

_Well her name was Lucy hale and it wasn't her that destroyed him but it was her brutal death. She wasn't exactly an original but the Originals loved her like family. Klaus and her always shared a special bond and he would do anything to see her smile, so when they turned so did she. She spent her whole 700 years living with them. She saw their weaknesses and their fights which eventually all lead to their Dysfunctional family today. Even though her and Klaus were just best Friends he loved her more than life itself, but he never got the chance to tell her because her life was taken. So what happens when Klaus unexpectedly meets Laura Snow who in every way reminds him of Lucy, will he stay the big bad Original, who doesn't love? Or will he finally realise that its time not to be alone. _

I have changed the Reunited story, because I was already doing one on a sister. Again this is a Klaus love story but is based more around the Original Family. I hope you like. Give feedback and tell me if you would like to see more.


	2. Chapter 1- first meeting

I stood at the river and thought about my life so far. Even though I was only 17 I had been through a lot. My name is Laura Stone and I had just moved to mystic fall a couple of months ago with the Salvatore Brothers. I met Stefan when I was 13, he rescued me from an abusive family and I have been living with him ever since. He was cool, over protective at times but I understood where he was coming from, even though I knew all about the supernatural world he still wanted me to live a normal human life. Since living with Damon I have seen him come very protective as well but he was more laid back then Stefan, they often have fights over what was best for me. To everyone we were brothers and sister even though I looked nothing alike, I have long blonde hair and tan skinned while Damon and Stefan had dark brown hair. Living with Damon and Stefan can come very intense, there was always the drama of the love triangle between Damon and Stefan, it's funny my whole life I thought I would have the perfect childhood, have fun toddler years and then grow into a mature, healthy young teenager who experienced friendships and of course love, but I got the total opposite a junkie family, no friends and no one who has ever truly cared or loved me. Stefan says he does but I always feel like he just feels guilty about taking me away from my family, he doesn't understand how grateful I am that he saved my life.

I walked back to my car after soaking in the night sky for a bit, I was on my way back to the Salvatore house after being away for a couple of weeks. Damon and Stefan wanted me to get away from the Drama that was happening around Mystic falls; even though I knew about Vampire's and witches they didn't want me involved. So all I knew is that all this drama involved two vampires called Elijah and Klaus.

"Hey guys I am home" I screamed as I walked through the house looking for everyone, as always I saw Elena, Damon and Stefan in the lounge room.

"What are you doing back here, I thought you were staying for another week or so" Damon asked as Stefan and Elena got off the couch and curiously looking at me.

"Thanks for the great welcome home, I decided to come home because it was getting quite boring being alone all that time" I said as I placed my things down and began to walk away. I loved the warm feeling when I got home. I was suddenly stopped when Stefan appeared in front of me.

"Sorry, we are just surprise plus we have had some problems tonight, but I am glad you are home" he said while pulling me into a hug and squeezing me tight. I just gave him a light hug.

"Seriously he is, we all are. Stefan has been worried sick about you" Elena said while coming over and pulling me into a hug as well. I kind of was beginning to feel a bit wanted.

"Thanks, so what has been happening these last couple of weeks" I said as I sat down ignoring Damon and kicking up my legs, I knew they were going to tell me because they knew I wasn't going to stop nagging till I got the information I wanted. That doesn't mean they will let me be part of what they were doing as much as I wanted to help kill this Klaus.

We sat up for a while, I listened while they told me everything, well Elena did all the talking I think she just needed someone to comfort her. That night I slept like a bug, I got up early because I wanted to go for a run but I was surprised to see Elena lurking around the house.

"Elena what are you doing up so early" I asked as I stepped behind her. As soon as she heard my voice she nearly jumped out of her skin.  
"You scared, I should ask you the same thing" she said trying to act cool but I knew she was up to something.

"What are you up to Elena, not thinking of waking Elijah are you" I said as I watched her stand nervously in front of the door to the underground Cellar.

"I need information he is the only one that knows Klaus, the only one that can help" she said as she walked towards me. "Please don't tell Stefan and Damon, they will only try and stop me" she said as she was looking at me, waiting for my reply. I was getting bored these last couple of days and I knew I needed something interesting to do.

"I won't tell, on one condition I come with and help" I said as I walked forward and grabbed the key to the Cellar. She just looked at me in confusion. "It will be fun, we can be like bonnie and Clyde but not the evil ones and we aren't in love" I said laughing at thinking what I just said, at least I made Elena smile.

"Fine but no telling the boys, they don't want you involved" she said while grabbing my hand and beginning to walk to the Cellar. I looked at Elijah who was grey and lying on the ground, I was still shocked that he will actually come back to life. We sat for about 10 minutes waiting for him to come back to life, it scared me when he did, it sounded life he was breaking all his bones. He just ran out of the Cellar.

" oh crap I forgot, I am the new owner of the house he hasn't been invited in" she said before rushing behind him and running up stairs, I was a little bit slower but when I got up Elena was already outside with Elijah. He had gotten back to his normal self.

"So this is Elijah then" I said while walking slowly outside. This made both Elijah and Elena turn round.

"Come we don't have time and we can't talk here" she said while gesturing us towards the Car. Elijah at this point staring at me, he looked like had just seen a ghost.

"Guys come on, we have to get out of here" She said trying to break the stare that Elijah and I were having. He looked so shocked and he had almost gone pale. Elena must have seen this.

The car ride was more awkward then before. Elijah and Elena hadn't said much and I was sitting in the back wondering what made Elijah React like that.

"So I am Laura" I said while leaning forward to shake his hand, I didn't know what his problem was but I tried to make the environment more relaxed. "And you must be Elijah, the Vampire that is going to help kill this big bad Klaus guy" I said laughing; I was trying to be more relaxed and make it kind of funny. Elijah Smiled silently before looking out the window.

"Nice to meet you Laura, surprisingly I haven't heard about you before" he said before looking back in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah well I am not as loved as the rest of them" I whispered so only I could hear, while I sat back down on the seat and frowned while I looked at the window. I could tell by Elijah he had heard the comment.

Soon enough we were sitting in the mayor house. Elijah was busy telling us the history between Klaus and him. I couldn't help but notice him glancing at me when he was telling the story. I was getting quite curious as to why.

**Elijah P.O.V**

As soon as I saw her I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't help starring at her. Was it possible? Could she be alive? Was she a Doppelganger? I never thought I would see her face again and that beautiful smile of hers even though she hasn't smiled a lot since me being here. She was beautiful but she was human which made more precious, it hurt to see that the brothers didn't notice how precious she really was and how she truly needed to be protected. I had to stop myself from thinking too much into it, I had only spent about 1 hour with her and I could already see so much of the past in her.

The conversation went for a little bit longer but then we were interrupted.

"Is she okay, I will be right there" Elena said to Stefan on the phone, I had heard the conversation already and knew she was going to leave but I didn't know if she was coming back.

"I have to go, its Jenna. Look we will be right back, I promise" she said while coming in and grabbing her coat. She looked at Lauran and I knew she wanted her to follow her.

"You promised Elena, how do I know you will come back" I said getting angry. I couldn't trust her or the brothers.

"I will stay here until she does. She will have to come back and get me" Laura said while glancing towards both of us. I was surprised to see her volunteer after all I was a vampire.

"NO way Stefan and Damon will kill me, if they found out" she said ignoring the fact I was in the room.

"They don't have to know and besides I am just a human what could Elijah gain from killing me" she said while looking at Elena. I could see it in her eyes that she believes no one cared about her and that her life wasn't as precious as Elena's life.

"Fine but don say a word. I will be back as soon as I can and Elijah deals are off if you put a finger on her" she said while glancing at Laura and then glaring at me. I knew this was going to be a good time to get to know this Laura girl a bit better and hopefully it will help me gain more understanding to what she actually was.


	3. Chapter 2- Elijah

Chapter 2

**Elijah P.O.V**

Elena had been gone for a while now, I knew it had something to do with Klaus but I wondered what he had done this time. Laura was sitting on the couch looking at her phone, we hadn't said much since she had left, I couldn't help but stare at her and wonder what the hell was going on and was this possible.

"So how long have you been living with the brothers" I asked looking over at Laura, she glanced up from her phone and was actually surprised that I event talked to her.

"Stefan Basically saved me and has raised me since I was 13" she said while looking at me. I wondered what she meant by being saved. What was her old life like?

"Stefan saved you?" I asked looking at her weirdly. I could see some tears form in her eyes. I didn't mean to upset her.

"My father was very abusive" she said while looking way trying to cover up her tears. I couldn't believe that her dad was abusive. I didn't even want to think about her last 13 years. I kept starring at her and didn't even notice that she had asked me a question.

"So how old are you" she asked, I came back into the world and glanced up at her.

"Over a thousand years Old" I said smiling; she looked at me and couldn't believe what had come out of my mouth. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"It must be cool not having to think about Death" she said looking at me. I smiled softly so many people think it is cool being a vampire.

"Yeah well it sucks being alone for most of the time" I said, with a kind of low voice. That was the worst part of being a vampire. She looked at me and I knew she had nothing to say back to me.

"So is Klaus as evil as everyone says he is" she asked looking at me curiously. People haven't seen the other side of Klaus.

"No he is not, he is just misunderstood" I said as I continued to stare at her, she looked exactly like her.

"So do you have any other Siblings" she asked, I was curious when she said that.

"Yeah, I have Fin, Kol and Rebecca" I said trying not to think of them, we had been separated from each other for so long but I could still feel them around me sometimes. She kept looking at me but then turned her head to stare at the window.

"I wish I had siblings" she said, so softly not wanting me to hear, she looked and sounded so lonely.

I was going to say something but then I realized that Elena had kept her promised and she had returned. I continued to sit there across from Laura while Elena came in a made sure she was okay and that I didn't hurt her in any way. I wish she would understand that I only hurt people that hurt me or my family.

It didn't take us long before we were back into deep conversation about Klaus and the Sacrifice, I was kind of feeling bad for Elena, she is not even a Vampire and we are ruining her life.

"Klaus has been chasing Katherine for half a century but why, why go to all that trouble just for someone who betrayed you. I just don't get it, wasting all that time" Elena said as she sat across the room with Laura. I got up and started thinking about the past and how it became like this.

"Katherine did just betray him by turning herself into a Vampire, she ruined his life believe or not" I said as I started to pace back and forth looked at Laura and thought about if I should say anything and if Klaus would get mad, I glanced back down to Laura and as soon as I saw her I knew I had to say something.

"What do you mean" Elena said looking curiously, which made me come out of Space.

"Klaus wasn't always evil, just a bit over half a century; Klaus had everything he ever wanted. He was close to getting the Doppelganger, had good home and most importantly he had his best friend, the woman he would tell everything to, the Woman he loved with all of his heart." I said, trying to hold my sadness. I wanted the old Klaus back.

"So Klaus was like what Married" she asked looking very curious to my answer.

"Not exactly, yes he was in love with this Woman but they were only best friends, of course he wanted more but he never got the chance to tell her how he felt about her because as soon as Katherine found out about his plan, she killed her right in front of Klaus" I said not wanting to remember but couldn't help myself.

"Katherine, killed the woman Klaus loved" Elena said softly, I could see she was upset about it and wondered how possibly someone could do something like this.

"That is what made Klaus first turn of his humanity, since then he just kept getting worse." I looked at Laura quickly before glancing at Elena again. I knew they wanted to find out more information but I knew we didn't have time; the sacrifice was going to begin soon.

"I think it is time we go" I said to Elena before picking her jacket up. " hey Laura do you mind waiting out the front, I just need to speak to Elena for a second" I said as I looked at her, she gave me a small smile before walking out the door.

"What is up Elijah" Elena said as she looked at me. I stepped forward so I wasn't so loud.

"I think you need to get Laura out of town, she is human and Klaus could use her to get to you or something" I said not wanting to sound too interested in Laura's Safety but I was very interested.

"Yeah you might be right; she is human and the closest thing to the brothers. She would be in Danger" she said looking down, I knew she was thinking about something.

Elena and I walked out of the Mayors house; I was happy that Elena had called Stefan and organized Laura to get out of town till this was over.

"Goodnight Elena" I said as i looked at her, she just smiled. I looked over to Laura and gave her a special smile, but I quickly glanced back when I realized that Elena was looking at both of us suspiciously and when I knew I was staring at her while deep in thought.

**Stefan P.O.V**

"So do you want to take this" I said as I threw Laura a jacket. We were packing for her little holiday away. After about an hour of trying to convince her to go away she finally agreed. I knew it was the safest solution but I was surprised that Elijah had suggested. She decided she was going to go and stay with Tyler for a couple of day, even though he was with a pack of werewolves I knew he would protect her.

"Alright well I am off" she said as she dragged her suitcase down. I was sad for her to leave but I knew it was right. Even though she wasn't even my blood I loved her like a daughter. I raised her and I would do anything to protect her.

"Call me when you get there" I said as I pulled her into a hug, I squeezed her so hard.

"Alright Stefan you are squashing me" she said as she giggled making me laugh. I hated watching her get older. I remembered when she uses to get nightmares and now I was letting her go on a holiday by herself.

"I love you" I whispered softly before letting her go. Damon had already said goodbye, so I was the last one.

"I love you to" she said before walking out the door. At least I knew she was going to be safe from this Klaus guy.


	4. The reason

Chapter 3

Stefan P.O.V

It had been a couple of days since I left to live my ripper days with Klaus. We had already been through a lot of small towns trying to make his hybrids and enjoying feeding off people, I have to admit I was trying to begin to get addicted to it and that scared the crap out of me. I tried to stay focus but I couldn't help think about Elena and Laura, I missed them so much especially Laura, for some reason we shared that special bond and it felt like I had left my daughter at home. I knew I had to ring her to make sure everything was ok. The last time I saw her was when I sent her on that little holiday, I was doing it to keep her safe but I knew she felt like I was pushing her away.

I waited impatiently for her to ring, I knew Klaus was inside the club across the road and I knew he would come out if I wasn't back in there soon. I was relieved when she finally answered.

Laura: Hello

Stefan: Hey Laura, its Stefan just ringing to see how you are?

Laura: oh hey, yeah I am fine just enjoying my relaxing holiday. I heard about Jenna, I am sorry. How is everything at home?

Stefan: yeah it is alright, I am actually not at home I had to go away for a Couple of weeks, I was going to ring but I didn't want to disturb you.

Laura: Oh ok, nah that's cool.

Stefan: look I was just ringing because I missed you and I needed to hear a familiar voice, but if you want to go home I know Damon has been missing you and I know Elena and the gang could use your happy personality to cheer them up.

Laura: oh really, yeah I might do that, it's been boring since Tyler went back home. Its going to be weird without you there, so you better hurry back home.

Stefan: I will for sure, look I have to go but I love you and I will talk to you soon Ok?

Laura: yeah we will and I love you to

I hung up after that I knew Klaus would be outside here in any minute and I didn't want him finding out about Laura, she was the only one I could really keep Safe.

I walked back into the club and saw Klaus sitting at a table with a few girls; as soon as he saw me he told them to get lost. I looked over my shoulder and saw his sister who I was apparently in love with years ago dancing on the bar.

"What took you so long mate" Klaus said giving me his famous smirk, I didn't say anything and just sat across the table.

"Alight then, don't need to answer, look we are leaving tomorrow. I friend of mine has spotted Katherine so I want to go check it out. "He said looking at me. I knew it possibly had to be wrong because the last time I heard she was helping Elena and Damon out.

"What did she ever do to you, like I know she killed herself before you could sacrifice her but I can see your anger goes beyond that, so she must have done something else" I said leaning a little forward. I would understand he was angry at her killing herself but the way he grinned every time he said her name; it was like something else happened. As soon as I said that he looked away, I knew I had pushed his buttons.

"Since we are mates, I guess I could say. You are right she did do something else, something much worse than killing herself." He said taking a sip; I could see this was hard for him to say.

"She not only killed herself but to get back at me she also decided to kill my best friend as well right in front of me." He said taking another sip, I just looked at him.

"So she killed your best friend that is why you are chasing her" I said. I was still a little bit confused.

"She wasn't just my best friend but she was the woman I loved and had loved since I was human. He name was Lucy and we grew up together in the same village. We were inseparable; as we grew older I fell in love with her, but just never had the guts to tell her. When I was turned into a vampire, she was the first person to know, she never had the best family so when her parents died I promised I would protect her for the rest of my life, so we greed I would turn her so we could be best friends forever" he said looking at me. I didn't know what to say. I hadnt seen this side of him before; he was genuinely upset about it

"Little did I know that when I turned my feeling heighten, every day I fell more in love with her. She became part of the family, I sister to my siblings. We lived together for over 700 years and I still can't believe that I was in love with her for all those years and I never told her. It killed me, to se her with other guys and to see them hurt her, but Katherine found out about my plan and it was only hours after she turned that she killed my Lucy right in front of me, I couldn't do anything I just stood there and watched the life drain out of her eyes." He said, I could see there was a tear in his eyes, I also saw Rebecca stand in the background, and her face had lost all expression and that when I knew she was listening to us, so obviously this Lucy girl was close with her as well.

"I am sorry about Lucy, now I understand why you hate Katherine so much. You have every right to chase and torture her. That woman has no soul" I said softly, I didn't know what to say. If she ever killed Lucy or Elena in front of me I would also make sure I tortured her to the end of time.

"The one thing I regret is not telling her how I felt, you know. We could have been together. I love her so much and would have done anything for her. If I could change time I would" he said, while taking another sip. I knew he was upset now.

"I got to go, I will see you tomorrow morning, and if you tell anyone abut Lucy I will kill you without hesitation" he said as he got up and walked out of the club. I knew I had upset him but least I knew why he hated Katherine so much and for the first time, we were on the same page.

Crap Chapter Sorry


	5. Chapter 4- the school

Chapter 4

It has been a couple of days since I have spoken to Stefan. Damon and Elena had actually just left to go and see him, they thought if Stefan saw Elena than he might change his mind to come home. He didn't want to leave me there alone so he made me go and stay at Caroline's house, don't get me wrong I love Caroline but I also like my personal space.

Stefan P.O.V

Flashback

I have been enjoying my time with Rebecca and Klaus. We had spent most of the time hanging out at the club and drinking from people.

"So why doesn't Klaus try and find a girl" I said as I sat with Rebecca while we watch Klaus flirt with numerous girls. Every night I see him using his charm on different girls. I thought he might be over sleeping with a different girl every night since he has been living for over 700 years.

"I don't know, he doesn't seem interested, Klaus doesn't trust a lot of people so I don't think he is willing to let a girl in "she said as she watched Klaus as well. I knew they were hiding something but I just didn't know what.

" besides he has only ever loved one girl but she unfortunately died and Klaus hasn't seemed to move on, I think that's why he sleeps around because he will only ever love her" she said as she curiously watched him , I started to understand. I knew what it was like to only ever love one girl, Katherine was the only girl I had ever loved and even though she betrayed me I still hadn't gotten over her.

"She must have been one heck of a girl" I said as I took a sip of my drink. Rebecca turned her head towards me

"Oh she was "she said as she smiled at me.

**End of Flashback**

**Laura P.O.V**

"Laura, where have you been, I have been looking everywhere for you" Tyler said as he stormed through my house, even though I was meant to be staying at Caroline's house didn't mean I actually had to stay there all day.

"I have been here just cleaning up" I said trying to hide the boxes of my dance stuff. I have done dancing since I was little, my mum had taught me but ever since the things happened with my dad I had stopped. Stefan knew I used to dance and he has tried so hard to get me to start again but I just can't.

Tyler looked at the boxes but then quickly looked back at me. "You are meant to be at Caroline's but that is not important, we have to go Caroline is in trouble" he said, I could see he was frustrated and upset. As soon as I heard Caroline was locked up I knew I had to help. He told me what had happened and how her dad had kidnapped her. I knew we what we had to do.

"Go get Caroline" I screamed at Tyler as I stood there pointing a gun at her dad. We had already gotten her mum to go get some blood from my house because we knew when we brought Caroline home she would be thirsty.

Tyler ran back out holding Caroline she could hardly even open her eyes, I felt so bad for her. I knew what it was like to have a dad that hurt you. I watched how Tyler held her and I could see he really cared about her. I waited for them to leave before I took the gun down, as much as I wanted to hurt him I knew it wasn't between me and him, it was between Caroline and him and if she wanted revenge she could do it.

We took Caroline home and as expected Liz were waiting for us. Tyler fed her some blood and within seconds she was back to her usual self but I could tell she was still hurt by what had happened.

"Thanks Laura for today, I really appreciate it" she said as we all stood around in her room.

"That's okay anytime" I said as I began to leave, I knew Damon wanted me to stay here but I rather sleep in my own bed, besides Caroline had been through a lot tonight.

I walked through the house and went straight to the boxes I had shoved under my bed. When Stefan took me in all those years ago I packed my old life behind and I haven't looked at it since. I sat on the couch and went through my old thing, school photos, family photos, trophies and Diaries. Even though I had a crap past life I couldn't help but look back at it, I don't know if it was because I felt blessed to have a better one or if I actually missed it.

I thought about today and how Tyler cared about Caroline. It made me sad to think about it because as much as I had a good life, I was so lonely and all I have ever wanted was someone to care and love me, for someone to want to spend time with me and not just because they had to. I always feel like Stefan only cares about me because he thinks he has to, why would he care about me when no one else has.

Damon and Elena arrived back home a couple of days later. I had spent most of the time thinking about my old life. I tried to do some dancing but I just couldn't get myself to enjoy it.

"Hey Laura, how was your weekend alone" Elena said walking over to me as I walked through the front doors of the school. Everyone at school thought I was Stefan's little sister but I didn't get why I still had to go even though he was away killing people.

"It was alright, I guess" I said not sounding to enthusiastic.

"Come on, you had to enjoy having some freedom away from Damon, I know he can get really annoying" she said, today she sounded a little bit happier than she did before, so I just let her have her moment but to be honest I hated being alone because when I was all I could think about was my past.

"So what are you doing today, do you want to come to the grill with Caroline and I. we thought we could have a girls afternoon" she said with a huge smile on her face. I didn't know why she was so happy; Stefan didn't come home with them. I missed him so much, he is the only person I have considered to be a father to me.

The day went quicker than I thought. Elena took me to the grill and we enjoyed a nice afternoon with Caroline, even though she couldn't stop talking about her and Tyler since they just got together. Sitting there and listening to Caroline, I couldn't help but think about Stefan, I had heard about his ripper days but I couldn't believe he had gone back to them.

After the grill I walked home, I need some my time before I was bombarded by Damon. I was just going to barge in like usual but I heard Damon with a familiar voice, it sounded a lot like Elena but it couldn't have been because she was at the grill. I was surprised to her Doppelganger standing there right in front of me; she defiantly wasn't Elena so it had to be Katherine.

**Katherine P.O.V**

I was currently talking to Damon, I was furious that he went to try and solve Stefan; they could have exposed me and Elena. I was going to continue to argue with him but I was startle by a girl walking through the front door. She was shocked to see me as well; I think she was surprised at how similar I was to Elena. I turned round and curiously studied her, I had seen her before but I just don't know where, that's when I decided to come curious as to who this girl was. Damon obviously saw me looking at her strangely because in a second he was in front of her stood there like he was protecting her.

"Who is she" I asked curiously as I walk forward slightly, she looked terrified behind Damon, but before she could speak Damon had stopped her.

"None of your business now was that all because I think you were just leaving" Damon said with his stern voice, I could see he was trying to protect me but I didn't know why, why would he try to protect me I was just a pointless human.

"ok ok, I was just being nice but I will find out" I said as I left the house, I needed to know who she was because it was going to bug me if I didn't know where I had seen her before.

**Damon P.O.V**

"So that was Katherine" Laura asked as soon as Katherine had left, I didn't want her to be part of all of this but I knew we couldn't protect her forever.

"You didn't have to protect me" she said making me turn round.

"Why wouldn't I protect you, Katherine is an evil Bitch" I said wondering why she didn't think she needed protection.

"Because why would she want anything to do with me, I am just a worthless human, I am not like Elena" she said before turning round and walking up the stairs, I couldn't believe she thought she was worthless and didn't think she needed saving like Elena, yeah she was human but I cared about her like a sister and I knew Stefan cared about her like she was his Daughter.

"Oh by the way I am going to help Caroline tonight with doing the pranks at the school" she screamed out before she walked into her room, I was glad he was hanging out with Caroline and Bonnie at least I knew I didn't have to worry that she needed protection.

**Laura P.O.V**

It had been about 20 minutes since I had met Caroline and the gang; we were currently in the middle of working on the big Prank. We had been Separated I was with Matt and we were near the pool.

"Guys, I need you out of here now" Bonnie yelled running up to us, I was curious was she was panicking.

"Why what is happening, we haven't even finished this part of the prank yet" I said as I continued to pass the salt to Matt, we had been wondering for a while where the rest of the group had gotten to.

"don't worry about that, I just need you to leave, it is not safe Klaus has taken Tyler and Elena hostage and there are more vampires around the school, so I need you to leave Stefan would kill me if anything happened to you Laura" she said still trying to catch her breath, as soon as I heard Klaus was here I knew Stefan would be to.

"That means Stefan is here as well" I asked curiously, as soon as I saw her face I knew I was correct. That's when i bolted off, I know I needed to find Stefan and persuade him to come back.

**Klaus P.O.V**

I watched as Stefan ripped into the innocent teenagers, I had brought a witch with me just in case anything went wrong especially with that Bonnie chick.

"Stefan "I heard a girl shout from behind me, I turned round want to know who it was but was shocked when I saw who it was. My face dropped, I went paralyzed I didn't know what to do or to say, It couldn't have been her, it wasn't possible. She dropped dead in her tracks and looked terrified at me. I knew I had to calm own before anyone noticed how startled I was to see her.

"who is this fine looking lady" I said in my gentleman voice, I walked up to her so we were inches away, I could sense and smell she was human but that made it more surprising and impossible for it to be her.

"Laura, leave now" Stefan shouted, making Laura stop staring at me but she couldn't move she was to scarred. I knew Stefan thought I was dangerous. I knew I was scarring her so I backed off a little.

"I think you should listen to Stefan and leave, not safe here" I said as I continued to look at her but walked backwards towards Elena who was looking onwards in shock. She started to straighten up.

"no, I am staying " she shouted I could sense she was still terrified but I also could sense she was sad, she must have cared about Stefan, she look onwards and looked disgusted at Stefan who had blood all over his mouth and had finished of those two innocent teenagers.

"Fine, let's get started then, start the countdown" I shouted while quickly looking at my witch I gave him a nod and after that he knew what to do. Within seconds he had gone over to Laura and did a quick spell on her making her pass out, before Stefan could even realize what was happening, I ran over to Laura and picked up her sleeping body and through her over my shoulder and running out of the school. Stefan and Elena were to slow to even realize what I had done but I heard them freaking out as I left the school grounds with Laura sleeping next to me.

I knew the countdown wasn't that long, so I knew I had to be back before then but I also knew for some reason I had to get Lauran back. I knew Stefan thought I took her and was going to kill or torture her but for once I agreed with Stefan, she didn't need to be there it was dangerous for her.

I continued to look at her while I drove to the Salvatore house, I couldn't even believe she was lying there beside, I knew it was impossible but I didn't know how she looked the same and be human, the only thing that made sense was that she could have been a doppelganger but I knew the only doppelgangers out there were the Petrov ones.

I carried her up to Stefan's room, I didn't know if she lived here or not but I knew it was a safe place. I glanced at her one more before walking out of the door to go back to the school and finish what I had started, I couldn't help think about her, whoever she was I was going to find because I knew somehow she had a connection with the woman I loved, Lucy


	6. Chapter 5- New housemate

Chapter 5

**Damon P.O.V**

"Laura you here" I screamed as I ran frantically through the house, I was so worried after Elena told me that Klaus had taken Laura when they were at the school. I hoped he hadn't touched her once.

I ran to towards her room after looking at the bottom half of the house. "Damon calm down she will be here" Elena said as followed me, trying to calm me down. I didn't want her in the middle of this. I ran into her room and there she was peacefully sleeping in her bed. I ran up and started shaking her making sure she was alive.

"Laura, wake up" I said as I shook her, I knew it was possible that Klaus had killed her and then placed her in the bed for a sick joke. I was so thankful when she started to stir

"Oh thank god" I said as I finally took a breather, she started to wipe her eyes getting the sleep out.

"How long have you been here for" I said angrily, getting straight to the questions. She shouldn't have done that last night.

"Umm I don't know but I have been here all night" she said as she looked at me confused, I knew she had no idea what had happened.

"What do you remember about last night, what did you and Klaus do after he took you" I asked as I continued to stare at her, she thought about it for a little.

"Um nothing I don't even remember being with Klaus, last thing I remembered was being in the school" she said as she continued to look at me in confusion, she really had no idea what I was talking about.

"You really have no idea?" Elena asked from behind me, I forgot she was here for a second.

"No I don't I promise" she said she looked a little bit scarred.

"Great he must of compelled her" I said as I started to pace around the bedroom but I knew she wore vervaine

"She has vervaine on" Elena asked, I knew that.

"But it is easy for a vampire to see when someone is wearing vervaine; it's in her necklace the most obvious spot" I said as I put on my sarcastic tone, I was really angry that Klaus could have done anything without us knowing.

"Can someone please explain" Laura said from her bed, I totally forgot that she was here.

"Don't ever do that again, that stunt last night when you came to the school if you ever do that again I will… "I started to yell but stopped when I saw that Laura started to cry, I had never raised my voice at her and I knew it wasn't her fault.

"Oh shit I am sorry, I didn't mean to yell it is not your fault, I was just worried about you that is all" I said as I put my hands down and walked over to her bed and sat down. I pulled her into a hug and let her cry on my shoulder.

"I will go make some breakfast, it's been a long night" Elena said making me look up, I was just glad that Elena was alright and so was Laura. Now I had to figure out what to do about Stefan. After we told Klaus that Michael he bolted, now we knew what he was scarred of. I sat there holding Laura while she fell to a soft sleep again.

After Breakfast Laura, Elena and I were sitting in the lounge room, I said Laura could have the day off because Elena didn't have to go to school. We heard a noise from the front door and knew someone had just arrived.

"Stefan" Laura shouted running towards him and pulling him into a big hug. I held her softly but he put on the I don't care face and pulled her away.

"I am glad Klaus didn't hurt you, but it was stupid what you did last night" he said looking at her coldly, she didn't say anything but just looked at him with sad eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as Laura walked back towards the lounge next to me, I pulled her closely because I knew she was about to cry seeing Stefan treat her like shit.

"I am here to keep an eye on you while Klaus is away" he said walking towards the bar, oh great now we all had to deal with his bullshit.

"Getting ordered around I see" I commented making him even madder. He just continued to drink his drink not even looking at us, deep down I knew it was long before he started to show his emotions again. I knew how much he loved Elena but most importantly I knew he loved Laura like a daughter.

**Rebecca P.O.V**

I was getting my things ready to go and move into the Salvatore house while my brother sorted some things out of town. I knew this was a good opportunity for me to get closer to Stefan. Even though Elena will not give up on him I knew it wasn't long before she started to fall in love with Damon.

I sighed when I picked up my ringing phone, I looked at the name on the screen "just great" I softly said as I flipped the phone.

Rebecca: hello Klaus, what do you want

Klaus: oh that is not very nice sister; I was just calling to make sure you knew what you had to do

Rebecca: yes I do keep an eye on Stefan and Elena got it

Klaus: one more thing Rebecca, when you move in you will also be living with a girl named Laura

Rebecca: yeah I have heard of her, she is basically like Stefan's Daughter. What about her

Klaus: well when you arrive you will see she looks very familiar to Lucy but make sure that no one realizes that you know her; just pretend you haven't seen her before okay?

Rebecca: um yeah sure but how similar can she look?

Klaus: you will be very surprised?

With that he hung up, I grabbed my things and walked out ready to go to the Salvatore house. I kept thinking about what Klaus had just said, I knew he was crazy and it was probably just another way to try and keep Lucy's spirit alive even though she has been dead for over 100 years.

I walked into the Salvatore house with my things over my shoulder.

"I'm home" I said laughing, I knew they would hate me being here.

"What the hell do you want" Damon said from the lounge, Stefan looked at me cold while Elena just gave me a death stare

"oh didn't you know I have to keep an eye out on both of you, and what better way to do that then living with you guys, so which one is mine" I asked as I looked at them, their faces were speechless.

"Don't worry than I will find a spare room to sleep" I said as I walked up the stairs, I couldn't be that hard to find. I walked into a room, which looked fairly nice

"What are you doing In my room" a girl said behind me, I turned round and was shocked to see her face.

"You must be Laura, I am Rebecca a friend of Stefan's I will be staying here for a while" I said as I continued to look at her in shock, Klaus was right she was exactly like Lucy. It was just like with Katherine and Elena.

"Well um this is my room" she said softly, I wanted to be heartless and mean to her just like I am to everyone but I couldn't, not to this girl

"Sorry, do you mind showing me a spare room" I said nice, as I loosened up, she just smiled and turned round.

"Follow me there is one across the hall. It will be kind of fun having another girl live here. It gets pretty boring with just Damon and Stefan

"I bet it does" I said laughing as she took me to another room, just like the other rooms it was big and had its own bathroom. I knew I was going to enjoy this


End file.
